


You'll Always Have Me

by huhyouexist



Series: Life With The Tendo's [2]
Category: Mayakuro - Fandom, Revue Starlight
Genre: F/F, More Fluff, Some Crack, cuteness, daughter - Freeform, enjoy, honestly just more fluff garbage, maya and claudine are so gay, my friend made me do it, others are mentioned briefly - Freeform, yes its back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Fluff. That's it.
Relationships: Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Series: Life With The Tendo's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653394
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	You'll Always Have Me

"Mama! Maman! Wake up!" A cheerful and energetic spirit called from the land of the awakened. Maya shifted, peaking an eye open to see Maria jumping on the bed without a care in the world. She smiled and chuckled once she heard Claudine groan from her side of the bed. 

"Good morning little duck." Maya says with a yawn, sitting up to give the younger girl a hug. Maria quickly attached herself to Maya and giggled lightheartedly. 

"Mama! Can we please go do something fun today?" Maria questioned with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Maya smiled and looked over at her wife's back turned towards them.

"I'd love to, but what does your maman have to say to all this?" Maya questioned, aiming it at the mess of blonde curls next to her.

"Do whatever you will, I'm staying right here in bed." Came a muffled, grumbly voice. Maya's smile widened as she and Maria both looked at each other and giggled.

"Someone didn't get her beauty sleep." Maya whispered, fully aware that Claudine most definitely could hear her. Maria giggled. Claudine grumbled.

"Why don't you go get your swan and go turn on the tv little duck, I'll be out soon to start breakfast." 

With this Maria nods excitedly and jumps out of their bed, running out the door to do precisely what Maya proposed. Once Maria had shut the door, Maya leaned over to her side and pressed herself against Claudine lightly, whispering in her ear, "Ma Claudine."

Claudine hummed, a drastic difference from the grumbling from earlier. The blonde rolled onto her back so Maya can now look at her wife fully. She is clearly still in a sleepy haze but her half smile and droopy eyelids bring an unspeakable amount of fluttering into Maya's chest.

"Good morning ma cherie." Maya said, leaning down to place a kiss on Claudine's cheek. The blonde hummed happily before grabbing the collar of Maya's shirt and bringing her down for a deep kiss, this time where they both enjoyed it most. When they parted, Claudine sighed and curled into Maya's chest.

"Can't we just stay in bed today? Must we go out?" 

Maya hums absentmindedly, "I would love nothing more, but Maria seems to have other plans for our off day." Maya grins to herself. "Plus, if I left you here alone you wouldn't make it 5 minutes without chasing after me." 

This caused the grip on her shirt to tighten, "Wanna bet? I'm always up for beating you Tendo Maya." 

"Oh I am fully aware my love." Maya whispers before pushing Claudine to her back and rolling on top of her. She begins her assault of peppering kisses all over Claudine's face and anywhere she deemed necessary. Claudine had bursted into a fit of giggles, which was uncanny for the girl but it wasn't unwelcome. No, Maya relished moments like these where Claudine felt as free as Maya's heart felt. 

Maya had always been weighed down by the Tendo name, pressured into being absolutely perfect, not a hair out of place. She attended the best of every level of school, starting and ending in the top of her class in all of them. And not once did she consider she'd make the friends had. 

Karen, Hikari, Mahiru, Nana, Junna, Futaba, and Kaoruko. They were all wonderful, and they had all kept in touch with her over the years. They would often meet for little reunions to talk about how things were since they all lived in Japan somewhere. They provided the support Maya needed to realize that she didn't have to be alone at the top. That the sky was big enough to have another star shine right next to her. To radiate as brightly as her.

Claudine.

The short tempered, half french blonde had instantly filled the hole in Maya's heart, as if it were hers to claim from the beginning. When She took Claudine's hand for the first time during auditions into Seisho, Maya knew the girl was different. 

And she couldn't have been more right. Claudine had become her rival, as many had came to proclaim in the past. But Claudine, Claudine kept up with her, kept her on her toes, and pushed her to work even harder. Then, she became her friend, during the revues their friendship had blossomed and neither could go one day without seeing the other. 

And then the final day of revues happened, Maya had lost, her cape falling to the floor, and she was sure it was over. She was certain Claudine was done with her, that she'd move onto surpassing Karen or Hikari now that she saw Maya could be beaten. 

But no, she threw her button to the ground and collapse to defend Maya's honor, at the price of her own. In that moment, Maya realized just how much she cared for the girl, and she reached for the girls hand. Claudine took it, and their fate was sealed from that point. That connection was a promise; to become the best, together. 

And now here they were, a lazy Saturday in bed, Maya showering Claudine with kisses in their penthouse in Tokyo with their daughter watching tv happily in the living room. 

"Maya! Maya stop!" Claudine giggled helplessly. Maya didn't listen, only smiling as she pressed more kisses to the blonde's face before placing one last kiss to her lips. It was soft, like floating on a cloud that Maya would gladly sink into if it meant she could share this moment with Claudine forever.

They parted, and Claudine couldn't help the smile that still played on her lips. "You're absolutely infuriating, you know that?" Claudine laughed and Maya only smiled.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." Maya murmured lazily as their foreheads pressed together. They stayed like that, in that moment for a while until Maya finally spoke up.

"Maria's probably getting hungry."

"Do not move from this spot Tendo Maya." Claudine growled.

"And what would happen if I did, Ma Claudine?" 

"What would happen is you would sleep on the couch tonight." 

"Oh my, that's quite the punishment." 

"Yes, so shut up and go back to sleep with me."

"As you wish ma belle princesse." Maya murmurs happily. The brunette laid onto her back and Claudine quickly attached herself to Maya's side. 

They were just on the edge of drifting back to slumber when a small creak came from the slowly opening door.

"Mama...I'm hungry..." Maria whined and Maya smiled.

"Told you." Was all Maya said before shifting to get up. Claudine groaned and stood up as well. 

"Fine, I'll help, can't have you burning down the kitchen can we?" 

"We most certainly cannot." Maya replied waiting until Claudine was close enough to wrap an arm around her waist and whisper in her ear.

"Looks like I win the bet, Ma Claudine." Maya watches as Claudine goes beet red in a matter of seconds. Maya swore she could see smoke coming out of her ears in frustration.

"Why you little-..." 

"Ah ah." Maya tisked teasingly. "Wouldn't want Maria to pick up any bad habits now, would we?" 

"I think you've already taught her more than enough with all the sweets you give her."

"I take offense to that, the best reward after a long day is a nice sweet or two." 

"Yeah well, stop taking sweet suggestions from Karen."

"Oh." Maya grins devilishly and makes sure Maria isn't within earshot. "I wasn't talking about the candy."

Claudine's eyes widen in realization as well as the blush goes an even darker shade of red. "You're the absolute worst! Don't just say things like that!" Claudine huffs before heading out the door in embarrassment, leaving Maya to silently laugh to herself.

Once she's composed herself, she heads out the door and to the kitchen where she finds Claudine getting the materials out to make pancakes, as well as putting her hair up into a ponytail. Maya stopped and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. Her smile was soft, but proud. Proud to be able to call this her life.

Proud, and immeasurably happy, to call her her wife.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me?" Claudine huffs without looking up to meet Maya's gaze. Maya only smiled more.

"I thought you didn't want the kitchen to burn down?" Maya teases and now Claudine looks up to glare at her, to which Maya raises her hands in surrender.

Walking over she went to grab the ribbon behind her head to untie it and use it to tie her hair it into a ponytail, only to find the spot where it is empty. 

'Right.' Maya remembers. 'I gave it to Maria.'

Then in her field of vision a ponytail was put in front of her. Maya followed the hand that held it to see Claudine, still mixing the batter expertly with one hand.

"Figures you'd forget." Was all she said. Maya smiles and takes the ponytail, using it to tie her hair instead and quickly gets to work helping Claudine make the pancakes.

As they worked, they bantered with each other while Maria ran around the living room in the distance, some show on that Maya could care less about.

"We need to get you a new ribbon, you'll be lost without one." 

"Ah, yes. I was thinking blue this time. Everyone seemed to confuse the purple for blue for some reason." 

Claudine hums agreeably and Maya flips another pancake onto the platter.

"We could take Maria to the mall, kill two birds with one stone." Claudine proposes and Maya smiles at the idea.

"I think thats a splendid idea." 

With their plans for they day figured out, they finish the last of the pancake mix and bring it over to the living room. On days such as these they didn't care so much to set a table and sit and eat. It was easier and much more relaxed when they could sit down in front of the tv and eat breakfast without much care.

They let Maria control the channel, to which she put on some bright children's show that Maya and Claudine found themselves lost in the first few seconds. They couldn't care less however. It made Maria happy, that's all that mattered.

As they finished breakfast, Maya cleaned the dishes while Claudine went to go help Maria get ready to go out. She could hear them bantering from her spot at the sink which made her lips twitch upwards. After a while she heard a door close and footsteps coming towards her. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face once she felt two arms wrap around her waist as she cleaned and a head lay itself to look over her shoulder.

"You're impossible." Claudine starts and Maya chuckles.

"Oh my, what have I done now to deserve such name calling." Maya finishes the last plate and turns around wiping her hands with a towel. Claudine's hands stay where they are but her head shift to look Maya straight on with a smile.

"You're too impossibly real." 

"And what, my dear, is that supposed to mean?" Maya says kissing her wife's forehead and throwing the towel to the side onto a countertop. 

"It means," Claudine breaths taking a step closer into the closing space between them. "You are too perfect to be real." 

Then Claudine kisses her, not too rough but deep and meaningfully. Claudine wasn't one for words, always too embarrassed to speak her mind. So, she used actions. And lucky for Maya, she was good at reading actions, she was the best actor in Japan after all. 

Maya hummed as they pulled apart. "Come on, lets go get ready."

After the family had gotten changed and ready for the day, they headed to the car and started their drive to a nearby mall. Maria was particularly fond of it, though her parents could never really guess why. But, there was a ribbon store inside, so they figured it all worked out anyway.

They walked through the entrance, Maya and Claudine holding one of Maria's hands on either side of her, swaying lightly as the girl skipped along. As soon as they stepped in, Maria found a store that caught her eye almost immediately and bolted towards it full speed.

Maya and Claudine shared a look, even with the darkly shaded sunglasses they could see the humor in each others expression. They smiled and quickly walked to catch up to the girl hand in hand. When they entered the shop, they saw it was a stuffed animal shop, filled to the brim with all kinds of fluffed up plushies for children to fawn over. 

Maya found Maria looking up at one shelf, eyes shimmering with awe and wonder. Maya smiled as she looked up to see a giant plushie of a swan on one of the top shelfs. Maya could reach it just fine, but to Maria it must feel so out of reach she can only stand in awe as it holds her attention completely. 

'Huh.' Maya thought. 'Is that how she felt all those years ago?' Maya looked over her shoulder to see Claudine making small talk with an employee who had come to hassle her and possibly get her to buy something. 

Turning back her attention to Maria found her in the same position, as if she was frozen. Quietly, she snuck up behind Maria and squatted down so that she was in ear level of the girl. She whispered, "Do you like that one?" 

Surprisingly, Maria didn't jump at all, she only nodded her head with the same dumbstruck expression written on her face. Maya smiled and grabbed Maria by the waist and throwing the girl onto her shoulder blades so her legs could dangle of Maya's shoulders. Maria screamed in excitement but giggled as she played with Maya's head for a moment. Now she was within arms distance of the swan.

"Go ahead." Maya said and Maria squealed with delight as she used her tiny arms to pick up the swan. It was as big as she was, but she was hugging it so tightly it was almost as if the plush was an extension of herself.

"Oh my, what do we have here." A very amused voice called from behind them. Maya smiled, knowing exactly who it was. She turned to face the blonde.

"I think we found a winner, Ma Claudine." Maya said smugly, enjoying the light tinge of pink that spread across Claudine's cheeks whenever she used the nickname.

Deciding to ignore Maya, Claudine turned her attention to Maria who looked at her Maman with a pleading look.

"Please Maman? I even got it myself!" Maria held up the swan as a signal of victory. 

Claudine chuckled, "Oh yes, I am quite sure of that." 

"Then it's decided. One giant swan plush for Maria." Maya declared and Claudine nodded and nudged them to come to the counter, where the employee whom Claudine was chatting with now stood.

As they were finished checking out, Claudine took charge and left first as Maya put the change into her purse. As she did, her glasses fell slightly so that they were on the tip of her nose. Maya thought it was nothing but as she pulled them back up and looked at the cashier, she saw the look of sheer amazement on her face. 

Maya grinned and put her index finger on her mouth, a silent plea to not yell "Tendo Maya!" in the middle of the mall. The cashier only nodded, jaw hanging open as Maya turned away to walk. Maria waved happily at the cashier from Maya's shoulders the entire way out of the store.

The two Tendo's met Claudine outside, and they headed of to the next stop of their journey: the ribbon store.

They reached the store, and Maya stood there, looking inside like their was a wall of glass preventing her from going in, even though the doors were wide open.

"Maya?" Claudine pulled the brunette out of her trance and slowly they stepped inside. Maya was met with several rows of colorful fabrics. They all were different shades of colors, some with patterns or designs, and some just solid.

Maya let Maria down so that Claudine could look after her. Without a word she stepped away from the two and started examining each one. Claudine watched with a smile, it was amusing just how determined Maya could get over something as trivial as a piece of cloth.

"Maman? Whats Mama doing?" Maria asked innocently. The blonde looked down at Maria before squatting in from of her. 

"She's picking a new ribbon to go in her hair. She gave her old one to you remember." Claudine said, tugging on said ribbon and Maria giggles. 

"Why doesn't she just take this one? And I can pick out my own!" Maria proposes and Claudine ponders it, but shakes her head.

"Maria, do you know what this ribbon means to Maya?" 

Maria shakes her head, Claudine smiles softly.

"You won't understand now, but that ribbon is very meaningful to your Mama. It's part of what makes Maya,..." 

Claudine looks at the brunette in the distance, Maria following her actions. They both watched as Maya picked up a fabric but frowned at it and place it back down.

"...Maya." Claudine finishes and turn to look at Maria.

Her daughters expression had become unreadable, until a flash of realization pops across her face. Slowly she reaches back and unties the ribbon from her hair. Claudine raises and eyebrow at her daughter, but she only turns and walks towards Maya who is still looking through the assorted fabrics. Claudine watches from a distance as Maria tugs on Maya's pants, to which the brunette turns and squats down to Maria. Then she sees her daughter hold out the ribbon for Maya to take, and Claudine smiles.

"Take it Mama." Maria says holding the ribbon out to Maya.

"No little duck, this is yours now." Maya tries to protest but Maria has a look in her eye, the one Maya gets from Claudine when she's insistent on something.

"Maman told me this ribbon is very important to you, so take it. I can get my own and it'll have its own story! Like yours!" Maria finishes with a bright smile and Maya can't help the smile that comes to her face.

She accepts the ribbon and turns away from Maria. Expertly, she ties it into her hair like it had never left, and when she turns around, Claudine can see the Maya she knows again. The smug, prideful, talented prodigy Tendo Maya had returned.

At this point Claudine had made her way over to the pair. She looked at Maria. "So you want your own little one?"

Maria's eyes brightened. "Yes please Maman!" 

Claudine chuckled and Maya smiled. "Alright little duck." Maya started. "Let's start with a color."

"Black!" 

Both Claudine share a look and turn back to their daughter. "Yes! Like the color of the gem from Maman's sword prop she told me about!" Maya raises an eyebrow to Claudine who shrugs.

"If that's what you want, who are we to refuse?" Maya responds and lets Maria go and find a black ribbon. Both Maya and Claudine watch as their daughter looks at all the options, feeling them and finding out if its exactly what she wants.

And then she comes across a matte black ribbon, and as soon as she picks it up, Maya can see that sparkle that Claudine gets when she's set on something. 

"Did you find it, little duck?" Maya questions and Maria nods.

"This one." Is all she says and Maya smiles with a chuckle, and nods. 

After they've checked out and headed out of the store, they continue to walk down the halls of shops looking for anything that might peak their interest. Claudine leads while Maya and Maria stay a but behind, Maya holding Maria's hand as they walk.

Then, Maya feels a hand tug at her pants again, and she turns to look at Maria. Claudine must have noticed the absence of footsteps behind her and stops as well, turning to look at her daughter.

Maya pulls her daughter over to the side so they wouldn't aggravate anyone walking by.

"Little duck? What is it?" Maya says crouching down so she can look at her daughter fully. Maria looks at her with pleading, but shy eyes.

"Can...Can you put it in now?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Maya smiles, and turns to looks at Claudine, who is already smiling, and nods at Maya. With the permission of Claudine now, Maya looks at Maria and nods with a smile. 

Maria beams and quickly digs for the ribbon in the bag and hands it to Maya once she's found it. Maya quickly feels the sturdy material, noticing theres a bit of weight to it but not much. Its firm and will hold well in Maria's hair, but also soft to the touch. 

Yes, this was a good ribbon for her daughter. Maya lets Maria turn around so Maya can expertly tie in the new ribbon to her her hair. Once she's finished, Maria turns around and Maya smiles.

"Perfect." Maya says and Maria looks at her reflection through a glass frame. She turns to her side so she can see the ribbon and squeals. 

"I love it Mama!" Instantly Maya is tackled into a hug and she has to hold her sunglasses on with one of her hands, the other wrapped around Maria so she doesn't get hurt.

"It looks wonderful, little duck." Maya laughs and she can her Claudine laughing from behind them.

The rest of their day consisted of many laughs and purchases, mainly for Maria. However, the two stars didn't mind one bit, it felt nice to feel like just another normal family. And by some miracle they hadn't been caught by paparazzi or anything of that sort, so their day went smoothly and eventually they made their way back to their home. At that point, it was night time. The family had gone out to eat in which Maria fell asleep promptly after finishing her meal.

So as they walked through the door to their penthouse, Claudine sighed and placed the several shopping bags on the nearest counter. Maya, who was holding Maria in her arms as the young Tendo slept soundly on the brunette's shoulder, made her way to Maria's room. Once she was inside, Maya softly woke Maria up with a gently poke to her forehead.

"Little duck, it's time to get ready for bed." Maya cooed, Maria grumbled slightly, shifting against Maya's shoulders to show she didn't want to. 

"Do you really want to go to sleep in casual wear and not some nice soft pijama's?" Maya teased and Maria grumbled again. 

"Can you help me? I'm tired..." Maria said sleepily, her last words being drawn out with a yawn. 

Maya chuckled, "Of course." 

And so Maya helped Maria get ready for bed and tucked her in, humming a soft song she'd learned many years ago. She sat on the edge of Maria's bed, gently petting her daughter's hair to help coax her to sleep.

"Mama?" Maria said shyly.

"Yes, little duck?" 

"I love you." 

Maya's heart melted at the words, she's heard them many times before. In plays, movies, social media. But the only times it ever really mattered to her was when it came from Claudine or Maria. 

They were the only two people in the world who Maya truly, deeply cared about. Sure, she cared about her friends to an extent. But everyone else...everyone else didn't matter. As soon as she saw Maria for the first time, she knew she'd die before she let anyone even scratch the girl. Maria was half of her world.

And Claudine was the other.

"I love you too, now get some sleep." Maya kissed her daughter's forehead and turned off the girls lamp. Just before she shut the door she heard a tiny, sleepy "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, little duck." 

Maya closed the door with a 'click' and headed to her own room. When she entered, she saw Claudine at her dresser, just like the night before, brushing her hair. 

"You took awhile." 

Maya grinned, "Jealous?"

Claudine scoffed audibly. "You never change." 

Maya shrugs, "You love it." She heard Claudine snort and she smiled and chuckled herself.

The brunette headed to go get ready herself and when she came out of the closet with much more comfortable clothes on, she saw Claudine sitting up in bed reading some novel.

Laying herself in bed, she looked at Claudine who sensed Maya's eyes and looked at her as well. Maya smiled and took the book from Claudine and set it on her nightstand.

"Hey!" Claudine half yelled, but it didn't faze Maya at all. She only patted the space in front of her. Claudine raised an eyebrow, but sighed and complied anyway. Shifting, Claudine sat herself between Maya's legs and laid against Maya. 

Once Claudine was comfortable, Maya wrapped her arms around Claudines waist and started to draw patterns across the blonde's stomach. Claudine hummed and relaxed into Maya, and Maya took the chance to ask a question she'd been thinking about all do.

"Claudine, Something's been on my mind." Maya starts and Claudine only hums again in acknowledgment.

"Earlier today, in the plush shop, Maria was trying to reach that swan. Only, she wasn't reaching, she just stared in awe at it as it seemed to get farther and farther from her reach. It made me wonder..." 

She stopped drawing her patterns.

"...Did you ever feel that way with me?" 

Maya held her breath as Claudine stayed silent for a moment. It was so quiet, and full of a tension Maya couldn't quite describe. But then Claudine answered.

"Yes."

Maya exhaled shakily and Claudine continued.

"I only ever felt that way two times before in my life. The first was when I first saw you preform at auditions. You were so perfect, it infuriated me but I couldn't look away. No one could. I felt the gap between yours and mines skill level grow with every second you preformed. But I never once was disheartened, it only fueled me to chase you from that point on."

Claudine let out a shaky breath and Maya resumed the patterns on her the blonde's stomach. A silent way of urging Claudine to continue. Maya wanted to seat Claudine like this because she knew Claudine would never be able to look her in the eye and say this. Maya was completely fine with that, and in a way, understood.

"The second time was the day of the final revue."

Maya tightened her hold on Claudine's waist and her eyes widened in fear. She didn't quite understand what she was fearful of, she only knew she was. Then Claudine did something unexpected. 

She turned to face Maya. 

Claudine shifted so that she sat facing Maya, legs wrapped around Maya's waist and sitting in the brunette's laps. She had taken a hold on Maya's hands and rubbed them comfortingly.

"Over the time of those revues, we had become closer. And, as much as I hated it, I felt myself depending on you. You were always there to catch me when I made a mistake. You silently supported me, even when I didn't want it."

Maya looked at Claudine's eyes the entire time, even though she couldn't see them directly. They were facing towards their intertwined hands.

"And then you threw the button at me, and I finally felt like you depended on me too. I could feel it in that revue, you had finally realized you could have someone with you. That you wanted it to be me. I felt it. And then your cloak dropped and i felt you drift farther and farther away again. I- I couldn't stand it."

Claudine finally looked up and Maya met her eyes. They were beginning to water, but a smile was present on her face. 

Maya started, "I'm sor-" 

"Don't you dare apologize Tendo Maya." Claudine threatened and Maya promptly shut her mouth. Claudine continued.

"It may have been the worst, but I wouldn't change those two memories for anything. They allowed me to have the fire to chase you, to yell your name and finally grab your attention."

"You always had my atten-"

"I know that now idiot! What I'm saying is that, you'll always have me. Nothing could ever make me stop chasing you."

Maya smiles. 

"Oh, my dear Claudine, you haven't realized yet, have you?" 

Claudine raises an eyebrow at her, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Maya removes one of her hands and holds it up, examining it herself before showing her wedding ring to Claudine with a grin.

"You've already caught me, my love."

She watches with amusement as Claudine's eyes widen and a bright red blush paints her cheeks to the tips of her ears. 

"You're Infuriating! Impossible! Insufferable!" Claudine pushes Maya back onto the mattress and lays on top of her so Maya can't see her face. Maya laughs wholeheartedly, and wraps her arms around Claudine loosely.

"Ma Claudine, I may not be able to see your face, but I can feel your heart hammering quite harshly." 

"Shut up and go to sleep before i kick you out."

"But I thought you said I'd always have you?" 

"Oh you have me alright, but I'll have you in a headlock if you keep this up." She grumbles and Mays chuckles.

"Alright, you win. Let's go to sleep." Maya relents and Claudine relaxes against her. 

Softly, Maya begins to hum the tune from Maria's room again. Claudine nuzzles into Maya's chest more before speaking.

"Song of the plucked star. You still remember it after all this time?" Claudine questioned, clearly nearly asleep.

"Of course I do, it's our song." Maya replies and resumes her humming. 

"Good, you better not forget it Tendo Maya. Not...ever..." Claudine trails off into sleep and Maya smiles, still humming the tune to herself. Once she finishes, she kisses Claudine's forehead, combing through the soft locks one last time.

"I promise."

Maya looks at the sleeping woman on her chest. Her partner, her love, her soulmate, her wife. She can feel her eyelids drooping herself, so with one last sigh, she closes them with a smile, and drifts off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on making this a series but one of my good friends begged me to make more. And seeing how im such a suck up for these gays, this was created.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this gay mess part 2


End file.
